A need has been recognized in the surface cleaning industry for steam generating surface cleaner that has increased longevity. A requirement for many steam generating appliances is the use of distilled water in order to prevent scale buildup within a boiler. Prior art boilers and steam generators have a single internal chamber for generating steam. Distilled water is free of any contaminates or particulates, and thus does not produce scale within the boiler. Failure to use distilled water in prior art boilers produces scale within the boiler, eventually leading to clogged outlets, and reduced efficiency and performance. Because a consumer must purchase and store distilled water in order to properly utilize a steam generating vacuum cleaner, such units have increased expense and inconvenience associated with their use. As such, there exists a need for a steam generating surface cleaner that can reduce scale buildup thereby increasing the longevity of the steam cleaning appliance while reducing the operational costs associated with use of the surface cleaner.
Other deficiencies in the prior art can be inferred by the disclosure herein.